


Aisle 2

by Soruga0Bandgeek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Convenience Store, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life, a day in the life of someone who does things and has an inner commentary about everything, also please be very aware, becomes convenient store, i don't know whats happening either, modern day AU, we're here for a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soruga0Bandgeek/pseuds/Soruga0Bandgeek
Summary: Modern Day AU.Hatake Kakashi owns the convenience store, White Fang. One of the few stores (and consistently) in stock of your favorite snacks from Kiri. Sure, Shisui may have mentioned it, but you had been out and about (and slightly hungry) when you came across it.No doubt you're going to be a regular and well, regulars do get better care.....right.....?Right.(You hoped so, those snacks from Kiri are kind of expensive.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi x Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VIVIANVAMPYRIC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIVIANVAMPYRIC/gifts).



**I.**

The first time you met Kakashi was just a regular day in your life.

You had a day off from work and were wondering around Konoha, getting to know the city you had moved too. You were relaxed and quite happy, feeling like you were finally finding yourself here in Konoha after a few weeks of having moved.

Of course you being you, didn’t exactly plan your outing very well.

( _It was supposed to be a short walk around the block, but Konoha was so colorful and pretty, you_ needed _to go beyond your block._ )

You had an idea of where you were, pretty sure Uchiha Shisui had mentioned a corner store market that sold snacks and drinks for pretty decent prices.

( _And if he doesn’t give you a decent price! Tell him you know me!_ )

You weren’t too sure if you should mention Shisui, having caught the slight twitch of Itachi’s brow, so you would probably refrain until you knew better.

You spotted the shop, a warm yellow color with a red roof and the Inuzuka Vet right across the street from it. Just as Shisui had said.

“Evening,” a brunet man called from behind the counter as you entered, where he sat in a rather comfortable chair fanning himself. Opposite him was silver haired man, reading an orange book that you recognized. You murmured a soft greeting, deciding to browse the aisles while thinking,

_Oh god, why does Shisui know the weird ones?_

_Like who reads a porn book in public? Hadn’t he heard of his phone! It was….ah…definitely much easier to get away with reading ‘spicier’ content._

Your thoughts were cut off as you gasped in excitement, snatching a bag of chips that you hadn’t seen in the shops by your apartment.

As much as you didn’t miss Kiri’s scenery, you definitely missed the snacks.

The greenish blue bag of spicy flakes crinkled in your hand as you continued to browse, deciding to stock up for the next few days.

By the time you reached the counter, the brunet was eyeing you, head tilted slightly to the side before shrugging, while the silver haired man just raised a brow, but continued reading his book.

“Not many people buy these,” the brunet commented as he rung you up, you could see his nametag now. Tenzo bagged your things and you made a face as you realized there were four bags you would have to carry all the way back to your place.

Worth it.

“Uh,” you realized he had made a comment and you hadn’t responded, so you gave him a sheepish smile. “A girl from Kiri likes her Kiri snacks.”

“Oh, that’s a change,” Tenzo said, taking your money. “How are you liking Konoha so far?”

You grabbed your bags, while shrugging, “It’s nice, definitely a good place.” You gave him a kind smile, your eyes crinkling at the corners slightly, “The people here are very kind, so I appreciate that a lot.”

“That’s good to hear,” Tenzo smiled back, taking a seat after closing the register. “Well, hope to see you soon, have a good rest of your day!”

“Oh you bet I’m coming back,” you threw over your shoulder, waving goodbye as you left the store.

The silver haired man waved, his gaze not breaking away from his book and Tenzo could only shake his head as he lightly kicked his shin, “You can say things to your customers, Kakashi.”

“Hmm, maybe next time.”

Tenzo just rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

The second time you showed up, it was raining.

It had only been a week and a half since you first showed up and you may or may not have gone through your snacks a lot quicker than you would have liked. You then put off getting more because you felt a little bad for devouring what should have been two weeks worth of snacks in less than a few days.

_(But it was raining._

_And though Konoha was your home now, it had only been a few weeks.)_

There was no soup that your mother made, or hearing your father outside in the patio cleaning fish before he grilled it. There was no warm thai tea that settled in your belly and warmed your bones in a way that no blanket could ever.

The rain was warm in Konoha.

 _Warm summer showers,_ Itachi had said when you had walked outside earlier during your break.

At least that’s how the rain had felt earlier in the day, right now that it was night time it was cooler, but not the stinging cold rain that Kiri would often get.

The streets were scarce as you walked towards the convenience store, your umbrella shielding you from the rain. The door chimed as you pushed it open, a soft, warm voice greeting you as you put your umbrella in the bucket.

“Oh you again,” it was the silver haired man who spoke, reclining in the chair that Tendo **(1)** had been in the first time you were here. “We have a new stock of those snacks you took.”

“Oh yes,” you uttered quietly, eyes lighting up. You almost headed to the aisle immediately, but you decided to ask, “You don’t happen to carry the Rain Nin’s thai tea do you?”

He blinked, his mask ( _oh shit was he wearing one last time?_ ) hiding his expression as he just pointed to the back, “Aisle 3, second to last row.”

You didn’t squeal, but you were a little too fast in heeding his words.

You had a little skip to your step as you came back up to the front, the goods you acquired laid out on the counter.

“These must be some good snacks,” he commented as he began ringing you up, putting everything in a bag. He was a little amused when you pulled out one of the orange cans from the bag, looking around for something.

“You don’t have a microwave do you?” you asked, knowing better than to put your drink in it, but wanting your warm thai tea now.

( _Nothing would ever beat the homemade, freshly brewed thai tea from the noodle shop in Kiri, but Rain Nin’s was close._ )

He stared at you and you stared back, sighing heavily through your nose as you reached for your wallet and handed him the money, “I was going to pay you.”

“Microwave’s back there,” he gestured with his head to his right, where you belatedly realized was a small area where one could heat up food and sit to enjoy it. “Please don’t burn yourself.”

You gave him an affronted look, “Do I look like I would do that?”

He shrugged, handing you your bags and your change, “I’ve seen it happen enough.”

In good nature you rolled your eyes, smiling as you grabbed your bags and made your way over to the microwave.

Thankfully you didn’t burn yourself, getting a _wow_ from the silver haired man who had resumed his spot in his chair. You took a seat, shaking your head as you blew over the steaming cup, happy with the way your hands were warming up.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you and though you didn’t know his name ( _he didn’t have a name tag_ ) you wouldn’t mind spending more moments like this at the White Fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) you remember Tenzo's name as Tendo. _close enough right???_


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

The next time you showed up at the convenience store it was with Shisui.

“Have you tried these (Name)?” Shisui asked, pointing at a jar with what you were going to assume were pickles. “Oh hey Kakashi, you’re actually working today?”

“Ha, ha,” the man uttered, the mask he wore barely moving as he continued speaking, “You’re loud as usual, Shisui.”

You allowed the distraction to happen as Shisui was pulled into a one sided banter with the man who was only responding with different intonations. Good, you weren’t ready to try whatever that pickled food was.

You came here for one reason.

“Don’t get the thai tea (Name),” Shisui sighed as he realized you weren’t beside him, but off looking at the drinks. “You had one earlier today.”

“But this one is from the motherland!” you raised the orange can up, pointing at the little wavy lines at the corner of it that Shisui could just barely see. And then was taken back as you walked up the second aisle and snatched three greenish blue bags.

“She does this,” Kakashi informed him in a quiet voice, looking as indifferent as ever when Shisui looked at him with a questioning look. “I hope you know I’m running low on those.”

“I hope you know you better get more soon,” you easily responded, setting your things on the counter and then looking at Shisui expectantly. “Well?”

“I said a snack, not your dinner,” Shisui grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and paid Kakashi ( _whose name you had gotten from Tenzo the third time visiting the store.)_

You clicked your tongue, stuffing the two bags in your backpack, which you had bought specifically for the convenient store trips.

“Aren’t you going to get anything?” you asked after munching on a chip, curious as to why Shisui hadn’t grabbed anything.

“What’s more important than getting to see a good friend?”

You crinkled the bag in your hand, “Chips?”

“Reading.”

You wrinkled your nose, “Not that crap you’re reading.”

Shisui made a noise in the back of his throat, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s profound literature.”

“The only thing profound is –“

“I should have let Obito come with us,” Shisui muttered as you began your own one sided rant while Kakashi merely sat down, pulling out said ‘ _offending piece of trash_ _that doesn’t even get what women want right._ ’ “This wouldn’t have happened.”

Obito might have actually just caused a mess on purpose to have Kakashi clean it up (but would have ended up bullied into picking up after himself by you for being a disaster prone bastard.)

“At least read Shinamaki’s erotica,” you sighed, bringing up one of your fingers to your mouth lick off some of the chili flakes. “Now _that’s_ the good stuff.” Kakashi stared at you, Shisui blinked, and you proceeded to lick your thumb before delving back into your chips. “Her stories, characters and sex writing,” you clicked your tongue. “A plus.”

“I refuse to read her stuff,” Kakashi flat out said, “I don’t need to know about things.”

“I didn’t need to know that about you,” Shisui added in, glaring at you as you gave him a bright grin.

“Ah, young Shisui,” you started, reaching to pat his head only for him to move out of your flake encrusted fingers. “Like I haven’t heard the conversations you and the others have had.” You then turned to Kakashi and snapped your fingers, finger gunning him, “And yes you do need to know things.”

“I really don’t.”

“ _What have you heard?”_

“Enough, and yes you do.”

“(Name) no, tell me.”

“Bye Kakashi! Thanks for the snacks Shisui!”

“Don’t walk away from me! Hey! _(Name)!”_

The door closed behind you two, Kakashi shaking his head as he resumed his reading, “Idiots.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what's happening anymore. 
> 
> Tbh its not like I ever had an idea what was happening, this is just for fun.

**IV.**

Uchiha Madara had a look that made you instantly feel guilty.

You hadn’t even done anything bad, you just felt like that.

“Yes?”

The old man harrumphed and looked away, heading towards the main office where Fugaku probably was. You hoped he was in there, you were the only one in right now and if you had to entertain Uchiha Madara until someone showed up you were going to –

“I brought the drinks!”

Kiss Obito and buy him dango.

“Thanks!” you said to him, grabbing your drink and making a beeline outside, “I’ll be outside taking a break.”

“Huh? Wonder what’s – oh” Obito saw Madara coming out of Fugaku’s office, looking annoyed. “Oh hey Gramps.”

“Hmph.”

“Nice to see you too, have a nice day, don’t trip any kids out there,” Obito said as the man walked by, placing the others drinks on your table and then headed outside to where you had gone. He thought he heard a chuckle behind him and wouldn’t doubt it, Madara sometimes found him funny.

Sometimes.

He found you outside, sitting by one of the benches near the koi pond, happily sipping from your drink, “Nice to know that you instantly abandon ship.”

“I knew you could handle it,” you responded, earning a laugh from him.

“You know if he isn’t giving you a hard time, he doesn’t like you,” Obito said, lightly bumping your shoulder with his as he sat down beside you, slightly kicking his feet.

You wrinkled your nose, chewing on your straw trying to decide what to say before you shrugged, “Of course.”

Obito honestly didn’t see it (neither did the other Uchiha’s, but they had been raised alongside Madara so they were just used to it.)

“I’m sure I’ll get used to it, but right now I’m still feeling kind of new around him.”

Obito didn’t comment on that, not really understanding how you felt that way even after being with them for half a year. Even though you preferred to work with Itachi and Mimi at the seamstress’, you were a great asset to the main office when it came to organizing everything for the month.

“Well if it makes you feel any better he likes you and appreciates the clusterfuck you salvaged when you first started.”

_‘Along with the other messes yo’ve ended up fixing since then,’_ was left unsaid.

You snorted, “How you all missed all that paperwork and didn’t realize that the supplies you needed had been sent to a different part of the city, I will never understand.”

“It was a rough time,” was all Obito said.

“I’m just happy you all gave me a chance,” you kicked your feet out, sipping at your passion fruit tea, chewing idly on your boba. “You all have been so kind….makes me miss my family.”

“Aw (Name) – _hey don’t hit me_.”

You swatted at him again, but didn’t say anything, knowing he wasn’t offended when all he did was laugh again.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

“Hey Tenzo,” you greeted, bell above you chiming as the door closed behind you.

The brunet greeted you with a wave, raising a brow curiously as you walked up to the counter instead of straight to your favorite snack aisle, “I have a question.”

“Ask? I might have an answer.”

You pursed your lips a little as you considered how to phrase it, “Well….it’s about the Uchiha Shopping District.” Tenzo nodded, standing up from his chair so that he could lean on the counter, “Things have a tendency to go missing. Just long enough where it seems like whatever the supplies that were needed for aren’t of use anymore.”

“Is someone trying to sabotage them?” it had been happening again, but you being you were able to snoop and find what was needed quickly before disaster struck.

( _Obito had started calling you their personal hellhound._

 _Only because you were a woman on a hell of a mission when that shit happened_.)

Tenzo’s nose wrinkled, lips lightly smacking as he tisked, “They’re one of the oldest families here,” he began slowly, trying to carefully choose his words. “Some people just don’t like them, holding on to grudges from before the city was founded and try to get back at them.”

You snorted, “Well that’s stupid, holding onto old grudges –“

“Yeah tell me about it –“

“ – should have just dealt with them when the grudges happened, rather than now,” you continued not hearing Tenzo. “At least in Kiri, if you have a grudge you instantly deal with it.”

“I mean we’re called the Bloody Mist for a reason.”

“….have you…?”

You looked offended that he dared ask that, but he didn’t apologize, genuinely curious, “No, but I have family that has.”

“And speaking of Kiri! I feel like I’m a number one customer of those snacks,” you gave him a toothy grin that made Tenzo close his eyes and shake his head. “How about a discount for little ol’ me?”

“First you ask me information and then you want a discount, how many favors do you want today?”

You winked, tongue sticking out and teasingly saying, “Well if you don’t mind –“

“Flirting with customers Tenzo?” Kakashi’s voice asked stepping into the door, having heard the tone of your voice. “I’m so proud.”

Tenzo merely gave Kakashi a deadpanned stare, “That’s not it.”

“As I was going to say,” you started up, nodding in greeting at Kakashi who walked past you to go around and behind the counter. “If you don’t mind, I will make you food in exchange for a friendly discount.”

“Now, now hold on –“

“Shh,” you held up your hand, cutting off whatever Kakashi was going to say. “This is our deal.”

“….this is my store?”

“You have a deal,” Tenzo agreed, holding his hand out for you to grab and shake.

You cackled out a _yes,_ shaking his hand before going off to grab your snacks, leaving Tenzo and Kakashi by themselves.

“Shisui says she cooks good,” Tenzo shrugged at Kakashi’s look, before giving the man an odd smile. “Plus I work your store more than you, so this is allowed to happen.”

Kakashi scoffed, taking a seat and crossing his arms, “As long as you share then.”

“Fine.” Tenzo then pointed at the plastic bag, “Did you bring my food too?”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

“ _Kakashi I gave you money to go buy it.”_

“Trouble in paradise?” you asked coming up with your snacks, tapping against the lip of the soda you got, earning a flat stare from Kakashi and an exasperated sigh from Tenzo.

“No thai tea today?”

“Ninroke sounded better today.”

“Of course it did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out my phone had a hotspot and I can connect to make shit work.
> 
> HAH. WIN.
> 
> Uchiha Drama somehow always exists. Lets see what happens with that. or not.
> 
> this is supposed to be a Kakashi fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

“Aw, Tenzo’s not here?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, deciding to turn the page of his book instead of pay attention to you.

“Fine, ignore me, I’ll just take my money and go somewhere else.”

Kakashi lowered his book to look at you, greeted by a way too cheery smile. He brought his book back up to get you out of his eye sight, which elicited an annoyed sigh from you.

“No, not my best customer! Please come back! Spend your money here! I’ll even give you a discount!” you pitched your voice to try to imitate his, failing slightly when your voice cracked. You gave a surprised gasp, hands coming up to cup your face. “A discount? Say less Kakashi!”

“I didn’t –“

But you were already getting your snacks and drink, a knowing grin aimed at him as the plastic bag that you had been clutching when you came in was placed on the counter. “Here’s your food by the way.”

He stared at the bag, then at the items you had gotten and then at your face, before looking back at the bag. “Just give me fifteen.”

“Oo~ what a steal~” you chirped handing him the amount, noting that it was at least half of what you usually paid.

He sniffed in mock disdain, grabbing the container out of the bag and then sitting down in his chair. Somehow this was all Tenzo’s fault. He wouldn’t complain though, not as you rounded the corner to get behind the counter, dragging a chair from the eating area and taking a seat.

“It’s just some fried rice and fried stuffed bread,” you explained as he opened the box, taking out your own from your own bag. The crinkling of the bag of chips you got made it seem as if it was about to pop, but you managed not to make it explode. “I made it before I came here, so it’s still warm.”

“I can tell,” Kakashi said, feeling the warmth from the bottom of the lunch box. “Thank you.”

You were mid bite when he said that. You brought up your hand to cover your mouth, shrugging your shoulders as your eyes crinkled shut as if smiling, head tilting slightly to the side, “No problem, I just hope you like it.”

He brought his mask down so he could eat, noting that you didn’t gawk at him like other people did. It was good, the rice was good, but the fried stuffed bread.

That was delicious.

“Not bad,” he said, watching you dance in your seat as you made a noise that you heard him.

It was kind of cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, some Kakashi interaction :D
> 
> the baked stuffed bread is like an empanada called Kue Pastel, which is SO GOOD. god. i want more.
> 
> also i'm tired and can't catch mistakes, so if theres some, i'll see them tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

“Shinamaki,” you whispered pulling a book out of your bag and placing it in his hand. “Please.”

“ _No_.”

“Look I even put sticky notes on the sex scenes so you won’t happen upon them.” You tried not to laugh at the grossed out look on his face, at least from you could see. “Please, her writing is a blessing to us.”

Kakashi set the book down and pushed it back to you, “A friend’s wife wrote that, I don’t want to know.”

He looked up at you to see you leaning onto the counter, eyes wide, “ _You know Shinamaki?”_

“She’s stated multiple times what she writes is based on personal experience.”

“Woah~,” you looked starstruck. “She must be wild.”

You looked down at the book, then back up at Kakashi who gave you a flat stare and sighed, “Fine, I guess I understand you not wanting to be scarred.”

Kakashi stayed staring as you put the book away, pulling out a bag of cookies and placing it in front of him, “I made cookies.”

“These won’t get you much of a discount,” he said as he picked up the bag.

The heavy sigh you released and the halfhearted shrug should have him a little worried, “I don’t really want snacks today.”

He tilted his head to the side, brow rising curiously. “You,” he started, “don’t want snacks?”

You shook your head, giving him what you probably thought was a cheerful smile, but it honestly just looked really sad, “Maybe next time, enjoy the cookies.”

And you left with that, the door chiming behind you.

It was silent again in the shop, the whirr of the machines being tuned out as he opened the bag and took out a cookie.

“Oh,” it was almost as if it melted in his mouth. “One more can’t hurt.”

He was halfway done with the bag, leaning against the counter when Shisui busted in, Itachi behind him and Obito’s voice heard distantly, yelling at them to slow down, “Where is (Name)!” Shisui asked, pointing at the bag that Kakashi was holding.

“Uh, she left awhile ago.”

“Dammit!” Shisui ran back out, Itachi looking exasperated as he waved goodbye to Kakashi. Obito stepped in after them, shaking his head and muttering some choice words as he made his way around the counter.

Kakashi waited until he sat down in the chair usually occupied by Tenzo. He ended up nudging Obito with his foot, the man shaking his head, “It’s nothing.”

Right.

He highly doubted that.

“Shimura came into the office today, guess who was in there today organizing the invoices for the month?”

Kakashi debated sharing the cookies, they were almost gone, but Obito looked like he really needed one.

“Do you want a pickle?”

The disgusted look Obito gave him was enough for him to hold out the bag of cookies _(which were almost gone)_ , “(Name)’s cookies…..oh….” Obito’s eyes went big as he bit into one. “These are her sad cookies.”

“ _What_.”

“Okay, so it’s been almost a year now since she’s been working in the Uchiha district,” Obito instantly went into an explanation as he pulled out his phone and started texting someone. “We picked up on her happy food, her sad food, and her angry food.”

He stuck the rest of the cookie in his mouth, reaching to get another one which Kakashi pulled away, “Share Kakashi.”

Kakashi didn't.

“ _Whatever fine_ , don’t share,” Obito shook his head. “She must be upset.”

“…she seemed fine to me,” Kakashi gave, crossing his arms against his chest. “Though (Name) didn’t get her usual snacks.”

“I swear I’m going to find Shimura and kick his cane out of his hands,” Obito grumbled, letting his head fall back. “Shisui and Itachi are trying to get her to find out what he said to her.”

“Why not just wait for tomorrow when she's at work?”

“It’s Shisui.”

“Eh point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you ever act one way to try to ignore how you're actually feeling? 
> 
> I think that's what she's doing.
> 
> I think......idk.....
> 
> Okay, but can someone guess who Shinamaki is?? :D


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

“I’m fine, Shisui,” you said, looking to Itachi for help but the man just stared back, looking as serene as ever. “Seriously.”

Shisui slightly shook the bag of cookies in his hand, “These are your sad cookies!”

Itachi found it amusing the way you tried to understand what was just said.

“ _What_?” you held up a hand to stop Shisui from actually answering. “No, don’t, Shisui I baked them because I was craving them.”

“Sad cookies made _after_ you had your tiff with Shimura?”

You narrowed your eyes, hands on your hips, “I did not have a tiff, I kindly told him to step out and leave.” You looked to Itachi for some form of help ( _tell him to leave Itachi, c’mon_.) But he didn’t, just standing behind Shisui, who was waiting for an answer.

“I,” you started, speaking slowly as you tried to figure out your thoughts. “Had a conversation with Shimura yesterday morning, whether he appreciated my tone or not, I don’t care. I then got home and baked those cookies because I was craving them and then I took some to the prayer stone at the cemetery to share some for my Uncle.”

“Now, if you two are done, I’m going to go finish the _haori_ that Mimi said needed to be done by today.”

You heard Itachi mutter, _I told you_ only for Shisui to exclaim, “Like you weren’t worried either Itachi!”

_Shut up._

You rolled your eyes as you closed the back door behind you, amused and a little annoyed (and maybe a little bit emotional because they showed they cared in their own way.)

‘ _You should consider who you work for girl; being affiliated to certain peoples here can ruin your image in Konoha.’_

Tch, as if you cared.

_‘Wouldn’t want incidents to befall you just because you happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.’_

Shimura’s words hadn’t sat well with you; you had already spoken with Fugaku about it. If anything else happened, he would know.

A smirk curled your lips idly you picking up the black thread so you could start stitching the final details on the _haori._

‘ _Shimura doesn’t know who he’s threatening_ ’ you had said to Fugaku, who frowned at your words. _‘I do hope this doesn’t happen again.’_

You may not have ever done anything against anyone, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t do something to someone you felt had wronged you.

You were from Kiri after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops. 
> 
> Where is this going? Is the drama going to actually unfold? Or is that just how this will continue in Konoha for the rest of MCs life? Or is this just "normal Uchiha things" :D (teehee). 
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> Maybe someone will murd - I mean die. 
> 
> also sorry to you know who, the flirting hasn't happened yet. lmao.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

“Tenzo’s not here?”

Kakashi leaned on the counter, his hand cupping his chin, “Your flirting buddy isn’t here, but you have me.”

The way you wrinkled your nose in disgust would have been believable if you didn’t start laughing. “But you’re an old man,” you said, the corners of your mouth quirking up, tongue peeking between your teeth as you tried to stop from laughing. Your eyes flicked up to his hair, before looking back into his eyes, “I’m not into old men.”

Kakashi scoffed, tilting his head, “Ma, sometimes older is better.”

You shrugged, looking amused as hell as you turned away and headed down your favorite aisle, “I don’t know~”

He rolled his eyes, debating if he should charge you twice as much. He changed his mind when you came back up to the counter with only one bag of _kiriichii,_ raising a brow at you questioningly, “I’m trying to cut back.”

“Ah.”

You squinted at him, handing him the money only for him to wave it away, “Just take it.”

“Oh?”

“I’m a generous old man.”

You snorted, “Are you sure?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” You kept staring at him and he just smiled, eyes crinkling in crescents as he waved at you, “Bye bye~”

“Bye?”

“Bring me cookies next time!~”

The _oh my god_ was heard, but whatever you said next wasn’t as the door closed behind you.

“Wow, flirting Kakashi? I never would have thought.”

“I was just talking to a good customer, Tenzo.”

“And you gave her something for free?”

“Have to keep the customers happy.”

Tenzo stared at him and Kakashi stared back. After a few seconds Tenzo shook his head, making his own way out the door, “Better share those cookies.”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no comment on this chapter.


End file.
